Simply Love Me
by hysteria TYPE A
Summary: Rin is all grown up, Sesshoumaru returns to her after eight years of traveling, and starts to develop not so fatherly feelings for her, this will be the beginning of a love greater than all time, will he tell her before tragedy strikes? Read and review!
1. Mountain Palace

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mountain Palace  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru stood still against a wall and surveyed his new palace built on the one of the oldest mountains of feudal Japan. The red and black columns lined with gilded gold dragons held up the shingled roof were decorated with fresh cherry blossoms and sprinkled with rose water for good luck. This palace reminded him of the old elegant temples with triangular roofs he saw on his travels. In the middle of the circular court yard an elaborate fountain was set up. Two beautifully carved water goddesses posed in dancing form, their heads to the heavens, and ice-cold water sprouted from their mouths. It was a wonder that it didn't freeze in this climate. Spring this time was chilly, especially in the mountains; he kept warm under his blanket of fluff which he carried around with him always. It serves its purpose well. He exhaled the frosty air from his lungs and saw it slowly blend into the atmosphere. He had decided to build this palace in the mountains because he wanted to have some peace and quiet from all the fighting and war raging through Japan at this time. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken had moved to this palace just a little over a week ago. One of the trails leading from the courtyard direct to a gorgeous garden arranged with lovely azaleas, camellia, wisteria, and jasmine flowers. Maple, peach, magnolia and cherry blossom trees grew in abundance around a small lotus pond at the end of the garden walkway. A few acres of green forest surrounded the palace and created an air of mystery for those entering for the first time. The palace contained a modest fifty spacious rooms with delicate sliding paper screen doors painted with intricate Japanese block prints depicting the many Japanese gods and spirits. Tatami matts were set out the on floors and futons hid in the secret closets. A small Shinto shrine stood at one end of the courtyard; incense still burning gently from the Morning Prayer. Two demon guards stood watch at the front gate for any intruders. They would get their heads sliced off if Sesshoumaru agreed. Sometimes he would go out into the deep forests at night and train himself, or just wander around, lost in his thoughts. He was satisfied with the completion of his new home and felt a slight elation in his heart. Looking up at the clear blue skies, he let his mind drift away from the boundaries. He sighed deeply and closed his golden eyes. There was no smell of the wind, but coldness of the snow capped mountains and tall pine trees.  
  
A feminine cry from the tutoring room woke him from his trance and he opened his eyes to see Rin running towards him, an enormous grin on her face with arms widespread in the air. She wore a loose flowing orange silk kimono sewn with beautiful red and gold phoenixes on the sleeves and hem. Random yellow circles appeared on it and a black obi sash was tide loosely around her tiny waist. Long flowing ebony hair shone with a clean, fresh sheen from her morning bath, trailed behind her like dark silk and her warm chocolate brown eyes twinkled with mischief. Her pale cheeks were pink with the cold and her breath came out in short puffs.  
  
"Lady Rin! Lady Rin, please come back! You still have five more pages to practice your handwriting on!" The short scrawny gray haired tutor, Taro, ran after her, waving his teaching stick and panting from exertion. His hat fell off along the way and he didn't bother to pick it up.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted an amused eyebrow at her when she came up to him. "It's going to happen today Sesshoumaru! I can just feel it!" Rin clutched her hands together in front of her and jumped up and down excitedly. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and asked, "What is it, Rin?"  
  
"It's going to snow and it'll be my first time seeing it too. I want you to come watch with me because I want us to experience this together. Please?"  
  
They were interrupted by Taro's stern voice behind them. "Lady Rin, you would discard your studies just like that because you want to see a bit of snow? I can't believe this! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I implore you to order her to come back to her senses and proceed back to the tutoring room. She has heaps of work to do and time is wasting right now!" The tiny mustache over his lips quivered with indignation at the thought of abandoning knowledge for pleasure.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at him and contemplated the situation. "Please, Sesshoumaru? I would be so happy!" Rin's imploring face cut through his reasoning and he felt his lips curve up slightly. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a little leisure once in a while." Rin gasped in pleasure, knowing what he was going to say next. "All right. Leave us, Taro. Rin will continue her studies tomorrow. You have the rest of the day off, go and enjoy yourself." Rin uttered a cry of triumph and flung her arms around Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama!" Taro looked like Sesshoumaru has given him the death sentence.  
  
Sesshoumru raised his monotone voice up a level. "GO." An angry fire burned in his golden eyes at Taro's challenge to his authority. He towered over Taro, and a dark shadow passed over the two. His fanged teeth flashed dangerously.  
  
"Y-yes, my Lord! I'm going now!"  
  
Taro backed from him in fright and scampered away alarmed, tripping over his feet in the process, making Rin break into giggles. "I think you were being too harsh on him, Sesshoumaru." She shivered slightly.  
  
There was concern in his voice as he asked, "Are you cold, Rin?"  
  
"Yes, a little. But I'll be all right."  
  
"You'll catch a chill, standing out here with just your kimono. Here, let's share this."  
  
He draped half of his fluff blanket over her and she snuggled next to his body and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put an arm over her shoulder protectively and pulled her close to him. She leaned into him and sighed contentedly. He stroked her hair, it felt like soft silk and smelled so lightly of jasmine and her special scent. She pressed her face against his chest, whispering, "I like it this way, I feel safe and warm when I'm with you." He tightened his hold on her as his reply. You've grown up, Rin, he thought, into an intelligent and beautiful young lady of sixteen years. Time has passed.since the first time I met you, in that lonely forest. You, a mere human, saw me lying hurt, and did not even hesitate to come to my aid. You brought me food; a kindness that I never knew existed. You are different from the rest; you stayed by my side no matter what.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, look!" He gazed up from his thoughts and followed where her finger pointed to the sky. Tiny white snowflakes fell from the heavens and Rin gasped in delight. "It's snow! Oh, it's more lovely when you see it in real life!" She ran to the middle of the courtyard and twirled around in a circle, her face lifted to the skies and her arms spread out. Sticking her tongue out to catch a snowflake, she looked like a fiery angel in the center of a white snowfield. Rin turned and beckoned to him, "Come on Sesshoumaru, let's have some fun!"  
  
"Fun, and what might that be?" He came up to her and she took his hands in hers and spun him around, laughing gaily. White snowflakes had fallen into her dark hair, looking like pearls in black satin. He had a sudden impulse and lifted her under the arms up high in the air. She clung to his arms and joked amusingly, "I certainly hope that you don't drop me!"  
  
Just after she said that, he stumbled over a rock on the ground and fell backwards. They collapsed in a crumpled heap with her lips pressed against his. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise at the feel of her soft lips on his. Rin's chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore straight into his soul. Her long sooty lashes fluttered and she closed her eyes but didn't lift her mouth from his. She tasted like sweet delectable honey and he couldn't get enough. He his tongue inside her mouth slowly and heard a sharp intake of breath. A few seconds later her wet tongue shyly touched his and they kissed. He feasted on her soft pliant mouth and reached out to pull her closer to his heated body. He stroked her back tenderly and she pressed his lips tighter against hers.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is going on here?!" They leapt from the passionate embrace and Rin blushed profusely as they faced Kagome, Sesshoumaru's brother's wife. She had a bewildered expression on her face as she looked at the Rin's beet red face. Sesshoumaru presented a calm and cold façade to Kagome and Rin, but inside his emotions were in turmoil. What had he done? He had tried so hard these past few years to stay away from her and yet, one kiss was all it took to break down all of his defenses, he thought.  
  
"I need to take a walk," was his only reply. He turned from them and rose far above the ground, flying away into the forest, his silver white hair and fluff blanket trailing behind him in the distance. The two girls watched him disappear over the horizon with a look of anxiety and a multitude of questions forming in their heads. 


	2. The Secret Spot

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Secret Spot  
  
Sesshoumaru flew high above the clouds and mountainous terrain, searching for the secret spot he'd always come to think alone. He couldn't think straight from the tumultuous emotions inside his heart and breathed in the arctic air to help clear his pounding head. He located the spot by a sharp jagged cliff sticking out from the side of a mountain. A few pine trees grew nearby and he descended onto the cliff, still troubled by what had happened earlier. He sat down heavily and stretched his legs over the edge. A drop of cold sweat trickled down his face and he wiped it carelessly with his sharp-clawed hand. His golden eyes darkened and his pressed his hands against his face, uttering a sharp animal cry filled with pain. A small amount of black birds flew from the trees in fright at the appalling sound. Resting his elbows on his knees, he bent deep in thought, his hands beginning to shake.  
  
Rin, you must think me so callous, so cold and uncaring. This face I put to the world, it's only a mask. I. I'm afraid that if I get to soft or caring, I would loose the respect of the people, if I open my heart, the people I love would just leave me. They always do. My mother, she died horribly. My father fell in love and remarried, to a human. I think he never really loved my mother; it was an arranged marriage. He died soon after also. Inuyasha, my half brother, I've realized that it wasn't his fault, being born a halfling. His wife Kagome is nice and affectionate, to my surprise. My father must have loved that human woman very much; to make a sword designed to protect her and humans before he went away. Humans, they have such big open hearts, and compassion for others than themselves. If I let known that you mean so much too me, they'll find all kinds of resources to take you away. I'll never see you again.I have to stay away from you, from people.all these years that you've been growing up, I left you in the care of Inuyasha and his wife. They've looked after you well and you have grown close to your nephews and niece. Jaken and I took a time-consuming journey, to find the long lost treasures and secrets of ancient Japan. We were successful and brought home many riches and possessions. They have added immensely to my already massive wealth. The first day of spring this I decided to come back and get you, for my travels have ended and because of the raging warfare from neighboring clans. I do not want you to be in the midst of it all. Of course, you begged me to take Inuyasha, Kagome and their children with us. He is my brother, after all, so I had to agree. And here we are, the whole family together on these quiet mountaintops. I have to keep my distance, even if it means I receive your hatred. I don't want the pain, and loss to happen once more.  
  
"Yo, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He lifted his head in surprise and turned back to see who was the intruder. It was Inuyasha, his half youkai brother crouching behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, "How did you find this place?"  
  
"Heh, I was hunting in the woods and saw you flying so I decided to follow you." He grinned mischievously and his ears flickered. "So what are you doing here?  
  
"I should ask the same for you."  
  
"Hey, I said it first!"  
  
Seeshoumaru sighed wearily. "I came here for some quiet thinking time, until I was rudely interrupted." He bared some of his teeth at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, hey! I just wanted to know where you were going when supper time is so near." Inuyasha backed off, laughing. "No need to get angry about it!"  
  
"You've changed, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru commented as he surveyed him. "Eight years ago, you were so withdrawn, tormented, and angry at the world. Now you're laughing a lot, happy and trustful."  
  
"Yeah, since I first met Kagome, I've changed quite a bit. She's helped me so much to become a better person. I'm lucky to have her in my life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just wish I could have realized the extent of my feelings for her before it was too late. That last fight with Naraku, she basically died. I. I was so terrified and lost. I had never felt that way before, like there was nothing I could do. When she finally came back to me, there was such joy and happiness; I never wanted to let her go ever again. I put her through so much pain and sadness; it's a wonder she still wants to be with me. But that's Kagome for you, always understanding and forgiving." He smiled wistfully, gazing up at the sky, his eyes dreamy.  
  
"What about Kikyou? Do you still have lingering feelings for her?"  
  
"Well, I don't think about her anymore these days. We reached a truss that day Naraku was vanquished. Kikyou, who was so full of anguished that her life was taken away short, that I loved another, finally understood that she could not take Kagome's place, even if she were to be revived to full life again. My heart would and will always belong to Kagome. Kikyou gave Kagome back the part of her soul that she had stolen and passed away in peace. There was no more loathing and angst; she's finally resting in her rightful place. If I do think of her and that's rarely, I picture a serene and serious miko, who feels that it's her whole destiny to protect the Shikon no Tama from preying demons."  
  
"You've always been one to feel guilty Inuyasha, is that why you kept choosing Kikyou over Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah. She was the first human to befriend me, to care, besides my mother. I remember sitting in this lone tree, seeing her walk by me, reveling in her image, this beautiful serene miko. I tried to steal the Shikon no Tama from her, but failed. I was intrigued so I starting following her around everywhere and we developed this kind of relationship. I.I felt loved, but I guess we just weren't meant to be together. She was very lonely, she had the respect of the villagers, but they revered as this untouchable goddess, sort of, and left her alone, she longed for a normal life. Kikyou wanted to experience life's fullest and I wanted to become full youkai. She wanted me to change to full human and come live her. The Shikon no Tama would be purified and she could finally live a normal life. She wanted me to change, but Kagome wanted me to stay just the way I was. I don't think it was really love that I felt for Kikyou, rather it was like adoration. Loving someone means you accept the good and bad that comes with them and stick by their side no matter what. Kikyou couldn't do that. When I learned that she died, I felt guilty at not being there to protect her. In the end, I found out that I just couldn't live with guilt all my life. I moved on to better things."  
  
"I'm glad you did, Inuyasha. It has made you a better person overall."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an amused eyebrow when he saw the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. "I see that she still has that "Sit" spell on you."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, I guess she feels that she needs to discipline me sometimes." His stomach rumbled and he sniffed the air hungrily. "Say, it's beginning to get dark. Let's go back and eat. I smell fried fish."  
  
"I'll stay here for a while. You go on."  
  
"Come on, man. Aren't you a little hungry?"  
  
"Yes, but I need some thinking time."  
  
Inuyasha slapped the ground in impatience. "You brood to much you know? Relax and have some fun. You've been here only a tad over a week and you're distancing yourself already."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! Last one back is a rotten egg!" He laughingly punched the air in triumph and accelerated down the mountain ahead.  
  
"Hmmm.if he thinks he can beat me." Sesshoumaru's feet lifted off the cliff and sped up into the air. The sun was a huge red ball setting over the orange horizon. He felt refreshed as the cold night air blew across his hot face. Below he could see Inuyasha rushing by the trees and leaping across thick branches, nearing the immense palace.  
  
He landed on the steps of the front gate a few seconds before Inuyasaha came. Sesshoumaru teased, "Tired yet brother?"  
  
Inuyasha, panting a little, replied, "Not fair, you can fly." He grinned and ran up the steps to greet the guard demons. "Let's eat, I'm famished!"  
  
Sesshoumaru followed him, a slight trepidation ebbing its way into his chest. How was he going to explain to Rin about the incident this morning? I guess I'll worry about that later, I am starting to feel hungry.  
  
Author's Note: This story switches from time to time of other character's view points, mainly Rin's and Sesshoumaru's. Thanks for all the nice reviews, to my surprise. You make me want to continue with the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. Dinner

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dinner  
  
Author's Note: This begins where the first chapter ends. just so you don't get confused. It is told from Kagome and Rin's point of view.  
  
Watching Sesshoumaru fly off in the distance and disappear over the horizon, Kagome faced Rin, who was shaking slightly. Rin's hair was disheveled and her cheeks flushed, but not from the cold, Kagome suspected.  
  
"He's so distant sometimes," Kagome sighed. "I wonder how you can communicate with him so much, whenever I try to, it's like talking to a brick wall."  
  
"You just have to know the right things to say." Rin still gazed off in the direction Sesshoumaru took flight, her eyes dreamy.  
  
"Do you care to explain what just happened here a few moments ago? I am really confused." She turned a perplexed expression on Rin.  
  
Rin lowered her eyes in embarrassment, turning redder by the second, "I. I don't think I even know myself. W-we, we were watching the snowfall, and I was so happy because it was my first time. I danced around, trying to catch some snowflakes on my tongue. Then Sesshoumaru came and lifted me off the ground. I felt so light-hearted there, in his arms under the falling snow. I guess he tripped because he fell backwards and I landed on top of him."  
  
"And then you guys.?"  
  
"Yes. we kissed. I don't know why. I think it just came naturally. It. it felt so right somehow. like we were meant to be there, together like that."  
  
"He didn't stop right away.?"  
  
"No, he just pulled my closer, it was like he'd lost a bit of his control. all this emotion was bursting out of him that he'd kept hidden inside of him for a long time."  
  
"I understand what you mean. The first time I kissed Inuyasha, it felt like he had released all of these feeling he had kept bottle up in his chest. It was sweet, ruthful and sad all at the same time."  
  
"Wow, I. I never knew a kiss would be like that, Kagome. It felt so wonderful and right. I wanted more, to never let him go."  
  
"It is strange that Sesshoumaru would loose control like that. He was always so stone-faced; no flame could melt through his reserved exterior. But I think you're just the fire that could do it."  
Rin glanced at her nervously. "Am you angry at me?"  
  
"Why should I be angry? You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised, that's all. I think you're good for Sesshoumaru; you give him what little laughter there is in his life. Keep it up, and maybe we'll actually get to see him grin one of these days."  
  
Rin giggled. 'That'll be the day. I'm trying my best though."  
  
"Sesshoumaru cares for you a lot, I can tell by the way he looks at you. There's softness in his eyes."  
  
"He saved my life, and for that, I'm grateful."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! There you are!"  
  
The girls turned around to see a chubby little boy of three years running towards them, in his left hand dragging a tiny one-year-old girl with him.  
  
Kagome bent down to them when they approached her and scratched the little boy's mop of long silver hair lined with black streaks, courtesy of Inuyasha's mixed heritage. His ears were elf shaped, like Sesshoumaaru's human form's and he wore a dirty blood red kimono. His sister, Kioko looked like the exact copy of Kagome, except for her beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"What have you and your sister been up to, Mori?" she asked tenderly, stroking their cheeks.  
  
"We wanna give you a present, Mommy. We found in garden." Mori nudged Kioko and she swept from behind her back a bouquet of ripe pink lotus blossoms.  
  
"Oh, for me? How lovely! I absolutely adore it!" Kagome smiled sweetly and hugged them closely. "Thank you, sweethearts. You're so thoughtful."  
  
"You're welcome Mommy. See, I told yoo she'd like them," Kikoko scolded her brother, who frowned, annoyed at her.  
  
"We gots yoo one too Auntie Rin." Mori handed her a bouquet of pretty jasmine. "I know you like 'em."  
  
Rin bowed down and gave them each a hug. "Thanks guys, you're the best."  
  
Mori gave her a crooked grin, like his father's.  
  
"Now where are your brothers?" She looked around, beginning to get worried.  
  
"They're with Cook. Hungry." Mori pointed to the kitchen door.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I see.now, let's get you all inside before you freeze to death. I need your help in the kitchen too. The men will be wanting their dinner when they get home, greedy things."  
  
"Righty Mommy! Come on Kioko!" They ran ahead into the warmly lit kitchen at the side of the palace, their merry voices trailing behind them.  
  
She got up and saw the hungry expression on Rin's face as she looked at the pretty children.  
  
"You're so lucky to have someone who loves you, and a wonderful family, Kagome."  
  
"Yes, but the road there wasn't easy, Rin. I went through a lot of heartbreak and frustration. But it all pays off in the end."  
  
"I guess so, is it really worth it?"  
  
"Oh yes, you'll understand when you're in love Rin."  
  
But I already am.Rin's heart clenched at the thought, but I don't know if he'll return my feelings.  
  
"So what do you think I should do about what happened earlier?"  
  
"Well, I can only tell you this. Follow your heart, and it'll lead you to something you'll cherish for the rest of your life. I did."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Kagome. I think I will try it."  
  
Kagome smiled wisely at her and they went into the kitchen together, ready to get and dirt with cooking. Soon the room was crowded with screaming kids, steaming soup pots and an angry cook who'd spilled hot water all over his front.  
  
"AHHH!!! HOT, HOT, HOT! SANGO WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE HITTING ON RIN, YOU LECH!!!"  
  
"IT WAS A JOKE!!! I WASN'T SERIOUS! JESUS CHRIST! IT'S HOT!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO COOKING OR YOU WON'T GET NOTHING TONIGHT!!!"  
  
"yes master.meep.HOT!"  
  
"MIROKOU!!!"  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
Kagome and Rin hid their laughter behind their hands. "Sango, I think you went too far, spilling hot water all over poor Mirokou."  
  
"He's not poor, he's just a sorry little lecherous monk." Sango scowled at him darkly.  
  
"You still love me, don't you?" Mirokou, wearing a tall chef's hat, a present from Kagome, came and put his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"The hell I don't."  
  
"Ewww. get a room!!!!" The children made disgusted faces at them and hid behind Kagome's skirts, sticking their tongues out, blowing raspberries.  
  
The couple broke apart, laughing amusedly. They agreed that Mirokou would work with Kagome and Sango with Rin so that there wouldn't be any trouble. Kagome gave the kids some cookies from the cookie jar and sat them down to eat at the low table in a corner of the room. The two-year-old twin boys, Tomi and Kin, were full from an earlier meal so they sat watching Mori and Kioko eat with their golden hawk like eyes. Instead of having silver hair like Mori, theirs was pure black with streaks of silver running through them. They had Inuyasha's ears also and were the rowdiest of the group. They couldn't sit still for long. Mori was more calm and mature.  
  
"So Sango," asked Rin curiously, "How is pregnancy treating you?"  
  
Sango patted her round belly affectionately. "It's going good, better than what those crazy midwives around here are saying. Here's a tip Rin, if you're ever with child, go to Kagome's time and have it there. Kagome did, and look, she's still healthy as a horse and looking like she never had any before."  
  
"That is excellent. I'll keep that in mind when I decide to have one."  
  
"Oh, you will Rin, you will. There are many dashing young lords wanting to marry you, I can tell."  
  
"Yes, but I've rejected them."  
  
"Why? Is there are special someone you're saving your heart for?"  
  
"Well." She blushed and refused to look Sango in the eyes.  
  
"I see." Sango smiled knowingly.  
  
Rin decided to change the subject. "How has Mirokou been treating you these days?"  
  
"Oh, he treats me fine. Very concerned and caring, he has been waiting a long time for this baby."  
  
"Why didn't you two have it earlier?"  
  
"After his Air Void was destroyed, he wanted to have one straight away, but I wished for us to enjoy ourselves first before having a baby. It seemed logical."  
  
"You made a good decision Sango. I'm so excited for you! Your first child, what are you hoping for, a girl or boy?"  
  
"I'm hoping for a little girl, but if it's a boy, I'll love him just as much."  
  
"Do you have any pains at all?"  
  
"No, sometimes there is a slight back pain, but that's all." She reached behind and massaged her back.  
  
"How far along are you? Must be seven or eight months by the looks of it."  
  
"Actually, I'm four going on five."  
  
"Four! Gosh, how many babies do you have in there? You're only four months and your stomach is that big?" The woman looked like she could use a rest.  
  
Sango chuckled. "I think it might be twins, or even triplets. Kagome was this size when she was pregnant with the Kin and Tomi. It's nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Jeez, it must be hard, carrying all that weight wherever you go."  
  
'It's not hard at all. I'm glad to be working. Mirokou hardly lets me do anything around here. He thinks I'll dislodge the baby." Sango rolled her eyes. "I had to threaten to castrate him for him to let me help out today."  
  
"Alright guys. The soup is ready."  
  
"Great! Let me have a taste!" Rin rushed over to the steaming pot and scooped up a spoonful.  
  
"Watch out, it's-"  
  
"ACK! It's burning!"  
  
"I was going to warn you, but." Mirokou laughed nervously, combing his hand through his hair.  
  
"Is the bread ready Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, let's bring it into the dining room." She took the humongous loaf of bread out of the oven and carried it out of the kitchen. Kagome handed each of the children a plate. "You all go sit down and wait for your father and uncle to come home, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
Rin looked out of the door at the sky. "The sun is beginning to set. They'll be home soon."  
  
They finished setting up all the food on the table and lounged around, waiting. "I'm going out on the porch," Rin said.  
  
She sat down on the top step and stared at the beautiful sun setting, a red ball amidst the golden landscape, anticipating their return. 


	4. Dinner Continued

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dinner Continued  
  
"We're home guys!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Sesshoumaru walked up the steps to the courtyard entrance. Kagome and her children ran out to greet them. Inuyasha and Kagome embraced and shared a sweet kiss. "You're just in time! Supper is ready."  
  
"Great, I'm famished." His stomach growled loudly at that point.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. "Sesshoumaru? Are you joining us for dinner?" Over the years he had taken a particular liking to human cooking but always chose to eat alone in his room and cook his own meals. But tonight, it seems that he had a change of mind.  
  
"I believe so. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not! You're welcome to eat with us anytime." She smiled warmly up at him. He watched Inuyasha play fight with his little boys, laughing uproariously. Kioko tugged at his ears and squealed with delight as he tickled her mercilessly. Sesshoumaru felt a strange longing begin to form in his heart as he observed the happy family. They looked so happy and carefree.I wonder if I could ever feel that way?  
  
"He makes a wonderful father," Kagome remarked, seeing Sesshoumaru watching them.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent.  
  
"Okay kids! Enough horse-playing now, it's time to get our grub on!" The children gleefully ran inside, eager to do some serious chow down.  
  
Inuyasha grinned widely and led her back into the large dining room. He looked back at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. You go on ahead."  
  
"Okay, come on Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled Rin's sweet jasmine scent by the steps outside the kitchen door. She was waiting for him to come to her. He went over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Rin." he started.  
  
Rin looked up at him with her warm brown eyes. "Sesshoumaru, you're back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I-I missed you."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed quietly and stared at his feet. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt awkward for the first time in his life, and it was not a welcoming feeling.  
  
"Rin. About this morning."  
  
She smiled knowingly at him and put up a hand. "It's all right. I understand."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Yes, you didn't mean to, it was an accident. We were both kind of in shock and I think you were in denial too. But Sesshoumaru, I must confess, I liked it."  
  
His golden eyes darkened. "You did?"  
  
"Yes, it felt wonderful, so real. I have never been kissed by a man before."  
  
He growled darkly, "I should hope not."  
  
She giggled sweetly and leaned her head on his arm. "Will you like it if I have a suitor?"  
  
"Over my dead body. You are too good for anyone human man, such weaklings. They cannot possibly take care of you."  
  
"Then who will?"  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to change the subject. "I do not think you should be touching me like that, Rin."  
  
"You don't like me touching you?"  
  
"It is not that, it is." I might not be able to stop myself if you keep going like that.  
  
"You really should learn to voice your emotions, Sesshoumaru. I want to know what goes on inside your head. Don't close yourself off; let me help you. You present yourself as this cold, distant lord who cares naught about anyone. But I know you better than that; you're caring and gentle deep inside. You just are scared to show it." She stared at him with those chocolate brown eyes with their somber innocence.  
  
"Rin, I-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Rin! Get in here, dinner's getting cold," Inuyasha called out from the doorway.  
  
They got up without speaking and went inside the warmly lit room. The whole family was gathered around a rectangular table. Rin took a seat between Kagome and Sango. Sesshoumaru sat next to Inuyasha at the end.  
  
"All right! Let's dig in guys!" Inuyasha had grabbed his chopsticks but Kagome stopped him with a gentle hand. "Hey, what did you do that for, honey?"  
  
"If you haven't forgotten, Sesshoumaru is the head of the house. He must eat first."  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot since you never ate with us before."  
  
"What's the special occasion, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Mirokou looked at him curiously.  
  
"Tis none of your concern, Mirokou." Can't a youkai eat in peace without getting harassed, he thought exasperatingly? "Kindly begin eating everyone."  
  
He tasted a piece of sushi and licked his lips in appreciation. Inuyasha finished wolfing down two ramen bowls one at a time and began on the huge steak spread out before him in record time. Sesshoumaru stared at him in disbelief. He hadn't seen his brother eat like this in such a long time. Everyone else ate politely, with the exception of the children. Kagome looked on in delight and Rin laughed at him gobbling down all the food and the piling dishes.  
  
"Slow down, Inuyasha, or you might choke to death on something!" Kagome pulled at his ear for him to decrease his eating speed. He pouted at her and slowed his pace down a bit.  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, it's been an honor to have you here. We hope to have you over more times than this," Sango remarked.  
  
"We shall see, Lady Sango, we shall see." He drained the last drop of soup and reached over for the bread at the same time Rin did. There was one last piece and their hands touched. It was like an electrical shock and they both pulled back instantly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you have it." Rin clutched her shaking hand in puzzlement.  
  
He shook his head and handed the loaf of bread to her.  
  
"No, no! If you want to eat it I couldn't possibly-" She waved her hands in protest and leaned back slightly.  
  
Inuyasha broke into the argument by saying, "All right! All right! You both don't want it, so I'll take it!" He reached over and snatched the bread out of Sesshoumaru's hand. "There, it's all taken care of!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled annoyingly. "Grrr." He snatched it back from Inuyasha and looked at Rin with a small curl on his lips.  
  
"Here, we will share." He broke the bread in half and handed her a piece. She bowed her head gratefully at him and grinned widely.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, you guys need to make up your minds next time!" Inuyasha raged at them. Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha can be such a kid when it comes to food." She cut a small piece of steak and fed it into his mouth. He bared his teeth at her appreciatively.  
  
Rin sighed as she watched their playful antics. She wondered what it would be like to eat with Sesshoumaru as Kagome was to Inuyasha. It seemed so fun and carefree.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I almost forgot to ask you," Sango spoke up.  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Ask me what?"  
  
"You know my brother Kohaku?"  
  
"Yes." Where was this leading?  
  
"Well, after the fight with Naraku, he was revived so he decided to go out and make his fortune in the faraway lands. It has been years since I have spoken to him. He just contacted me yesterday and I told him about you and your mountain palace. He really wants to see me and I was wondering if you would let him come here and visit."  
  
"Kohaku is coming here?" Rin asked excitedly. "I haven't seen him in such a long time, oh please, may he come visit here Sessshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on blankly and thought, Kohaku, eh? The young boy who died and had one of the Shikon fragments in his back? Sango's brother, I remember him faintly, a young boy of ten years with a short pony tail and freckles.I almost killed him, for trying to hurt Rin, but I understand now that that wasn't his fault. Rin's playmate and friend. If he came here, maybe he will occupy her and make her stay far from me.  
  
"How old is he now, Sango?" Rin asked.  
  
"Eighteen, I believe."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him, I have so many questions to ask!"  
  
"Well, that is, if Lord Sesshoumaru-sama will let him."  
  
"You will, won't you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I see no harm in it," he replied indifferently.  
  
Everyone cheered and Sango said, "I think Kohaku will be coming sometime this week or the next, accordingly to what he said."  
  
"I'd like to meet him after all these years. I wonder if he's changed at all," Kagome pondered.  
  
"Must be, he's a man now."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up suddenly and walked to the door. "Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Rin started to get up after him but he held up a hand. "Aren't you staying for dessert?"  
  
"No thank you. I have business in village," he said curtly. He went out into the chilly night sky and took off, flying south towards the small village below the mountains.  
  
"What busi-" Rin started to say when he flew off. She shook her head softly.  
  
"Where was he going?" Kagome asked when she sat back down.  
  
"He just said business in the village, he never was an explaining kind of person."  
  
As Rin sat there, picking at her food dejectedly, she contemplated why he had taken off so suddenly. She was determined to go see him tomorrow, because she missed him already.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is rather short because I'm getting ready for the next one. Tell me what you think. 


	5. Simply Love Me

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Simply Love Me  
  
Rin awoke in the morning to the sound of the sweet nightingale's song in the trees outside her window. She stretched and got out of bed to put on her orange silk night robe. She decided to tie her long black hair back with a green bow today and walked barefoot out of her bedroom to find Sesshoumaru. She walked down the hallway in search of him, yawning slightly. She checked in Sesshoumaru's room, but he wasn't there. The others were gone, probably going about their usual business.  
  
Feeling lonely all of a sudden, she rounded a corner and saw Inuyasha, who was running outside with his sword strapped on. "Hey, Inuyasha, wait!"  
  
He stopped in his paced and turned to her. "Morning, Rin, what's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I saw him earlier, he said he was going out in the forest to hunt. You want to see him?"  
  
"Yes, which part of the forest was it?"  
  
"The north I think. Just follow the northern trail from here. You won't have trouble finding him." He winked at her. "I'm guessing he's mighty hungry. Why don't you bring him some food?"  
  
She blushed and said, "That's a great idea! Thanks Inuyasha, I'll do just that! But first I have to go change."  
  
Rin turned and sped away to her room, with Inuyasha looking on with enjoyment. "Ah, young love."  
  
In her room she changed into a long bright orange silk kimono with delicate green designs on the sleeves and large red chrysanthemums on the bottom lined with gold and small dark green slippers.  
  
She went into the kitchen where Kagome was cooking some pleasant smelling food. "Good morning Rin, had a good night's sleep?" Kagome gave her a sunny smile and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"Yes, how was yours?"  
  
"Well, you know me and Inuyasha," she said slyly, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Rin giggled when Mirokou walked in and commented; "I'm guessing it was doggy style this time?" He smiled ruefully at their shocked expressions.  
  
The girls gasped and Kagome threw a skillet angrily at his head, which he dodged with ease. "Mirokou, you pervert! Get out, get out!" She ran after him, brandishing a roller out of the kitchen and down the steps.  
  
"Hey, take it easy! I was only joking! Ouch!"  
  
Rin laughed as she watched them run off in the distance. "Well, I guess I'll have to cook for him myself." Kagome had always insisted on cooking for everybody so Rin never got a chance to really do it by herself. Now she would have to put her learned skills to the test.  
  
She rolled up her sleeves and took out a pot. She poured some water in and heated it over the fire. She put in some special ingredients and chopped vegetables, stirring. After that she made sushi and tempura, knowing they were Sesshoumaru's favorites. When everything was ready, she put them in a neat box and wrapped it up tightly, carrying it out into the cold courtyard. It wasn't snowing this morning, but the air was chilly. She shivered, wishing she had bought a cloak when she was down at the village as a sharp wind blew past her.  
  
She walked along the northern trail into the deep forests. The green pine trees towered high above her and she felt like an ant amidst these giants. She looked around for a sign of Sesshoumaru but saw none. She spotted a baby deer five feet away and waved to it gaily. It just stared at her, unmoving. She came up to it cautiously and nuzzled her neck with friendliness. "Hello, I've never seen you before. Where is your mother, little one?"  
  
She fed it a piece of meat and it ate it gratefully. She petted its head and it made a soft contented sound. She noticed a large white spot on its back and said, "I shall call you Snowdrop, and do you like that?" It looked up at her and inclined its head. A noise sounded behind in front of them and she looked up to find a mother deer. "That must be her," Rin said softly. She hugged the baby deer one final time and saw it trot off with its mother through the trees. She smiled and resumed along the trail, listening to the chirps of the birds and otherwise quiet of the forest.  
  
Snow capped the leaves of the trees and on the forest ground. She loved to take walks here, because it was so peaceful and she wanted to be close to Mother Nature's work. The end of the trail branched off into a clearing where the sunlight shone brightly. There was an icy waterfall and a deep hot spring. Large amounts of steam sprang from the hot spring, melding with the ice-cold water from the waterfall. Rocks surrounded the pool of hot water, made for sitting on.  
  
Rin stood at the edge of the clearing and observed a pile of clothes and two swords near the water's bank. She walked to them, realizing they were Sesshoumaru's, but he was nowhere in sight. She started to bend down and gather them up when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. In the middle of the water up to his waist were Sesshoumaru, his silver hair and naked body glistening in the sunlight. He was turned slightly away from her, his face raised up to the skies with water droplets falling over his closed eyes. He had a ragged cloth in his hand and dipped in the water, rubbing it over his finely sculptured chest and muscled arms. His skin gleamed like a bronze statue and his arms stretched with power as he raised them over his head and squeezed the cloth, letting the water spill down over his torso and the taunt muscles on his stomach. He was built like a god and Rin found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his male beauty. He immersed himself in the hot water and sprang out a few minutes later, shaking the water out of his long hair wildly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped at the foreign smell that had entered his heightened senses. His golden eyes flashed dangerously as he inhaled it. It was Rin, but what was she doing here? He turned his head towards the trees and saw her standing there, with a daze like expression on her face. "Rin?"  
  
He moved out of the water, forgetting about his nakedness and came to her with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
Rin looked at him coming out the water to her in amazement, water droplets dripping down his beautiful body and his wet hair clinging to his handsome face and sparkling like diamonds. She didn't dare look down, fearing she would faint if she saw anymore of his maleness. Her legs seem to be frozen on the spot and she just stared at him with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Rin, are you all right?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her exquisite face with concern. He reached out and touched her cold pale face, feeling her small tremble at his touch. "You are freezing." He went to the pile of clothes by the rocks and picked up his fluff, wrapping her in it. "You know better than to go out without some protection," he scolded her softly.  
  
She looked up at his face, her innocent brown eyes wide, saying breathlessly, "Sesshoumaru, y-your clothes."  
  
His golden eyes flashed in surprise when he looked at himself. "Forgive me, I forgot all about myself when I saw you."  
  
Rin's cheeks reddened horribly and she tried to stifle her giggles when he went to get his clothes. She watched his round backside appreciatively as he walked away from her. So he does have a nice bottom, she thought.  
  
He put on a thin white robe with the hemline in yellow and purple waves, tying a sash loosely around his waist. Most of his chest was exposed and his feet were bare as he came back to her.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Rin laughed nervously, "I suppose so."  
  
"What are you doing here, and how did you find me?"  
  
She didn't know what to say so she smiled sweetly and presented him with the box of food. He looked down at the box in surprise, not expecting any thing from her. "What is this?" He opened it hesitantly and a corner of his mouth curled up when he saw the deliciously food she had cooked for him. His eyes brightened considerably, reminding her of the beautiful rays of sunshine. "I thought you might be hungry so I made it all for you."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say. No one has made anything for me before. Thank you, Rin." He touched the food with a delicate hand and smelled its pure aroma with rapture on his face. "It smells delicious."  
  
She beamed up at him and clasped her hand together hopefully. "You're most welcome. Would you like to eat it now?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am a bit hungry. Come, we'll share if you like." He gestured to the rocks and helped her climb on. He spread a blanket on the cool surface and they settled down, watching the calm water falling from the waterfall.  
  
Rin took out some sushi and hovered it by Sesshoumaru's mouth, indicating for him to open. He opened his lips warily and let her feed him the scrumptious sushi, grunting in pleasure at its delectable taste. He bared his teeth in appreciation. She grinned in pleasure and offered him some soup. He devoured it quickly in large sips and licked his lips.  
  
"Do you like it?" Rin looked at him shyly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes shone softly as he nodded, "I don't like it. I love it."  
  
She clapped happily and proceeded to watch him wolf down the tempura and rice. A few minutes later, the box of food was empty with only crumbs left. "I'm so glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if my cooking was good or not since Kagome never really let's me help around the kitchen much."  
  
"I shall make certain she let you next time. You'll have to make more for me sometime."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course I will, if you like it that much!"  
  
Rin put the box away behind them and lay down on her stomach, with her head nestled in her arms, watching the rapids fall and listening to the waters hitting the rocks. Sesshoumaru watched her with hungry eyes; he could feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest, threatening to burst. She was so lovely, wisps of dark hair had fallen loose from her ribbon and blew around her flushed face. Her lips were slightly parted, with wet moisture and her warm brown eyes shone with the same youthful innocence and cheeriness he so loved. Her kimono had slipped from one of her shoulders, revealing soft pure white skin that he longed to touch. Pretty soon, there would be young men running after her for her hand in marriage and he was afraid of what he might do then.  
  
It felt so right to have her here like this, spending this quiet time together. He was delving into the same situation his father was in years ago. My father, the great dog demon, had fallen for a mere human. She had taken his heart in the palm of her hands and made him so happy the few years they were together. I resented her then, because I couldn't believe that a human could have such control over my father. He'd left my mother for her and with that he took with him my love and respect for the human race. Now it seems that the same thing is happening to me. This tiny human had slowly opened my hardened heart, bringing her sweet warmth and laughter back into my bleak life. Now I understand why Inuyasha had fallen for Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said. She had looked up at him and saw him observing her with a strange light in his eyes. She'd never seen that looked of desire before, and it frightened her a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
He shook his head profusely, replying, "It was nothing, nothing at all." His face turned cold again as he tried to hide all of his emotions.  
  
She gave him a sunny grin, putting the questions in the back of her mind. "The water seems so nice. Can we go swimming?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Yay! Let's go!"  
  
Rin untied the sash around her kimono before he could say a word. She shook it off her shoulders and took off her shoes. Only a thin almost see through slip covered her body. She took the ribbon out of her long hair and dived into the hot water with a splash. Her head appeared above the water a few seconds later. He stood up and stared down at her.  
  
"Come on in, the water's fine!" Rin shouted and dived under the surface again. Sesshoumaru undid his robe and plunged in after her gracefully. He surfaced and smelled her scent behind him. He swung around quickly, hearing her laughter when he missed catching her.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" She stood a few feet away from him, her hair wet, the slip clinging provocatively around her body, molding to her womanly curves.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and lunged after her. She took a nose- dive into the water and swam towards the waterfall, taunting him. He swam after her with powerful strokes and caught up with ease. She squealed when he pulled at her foot and proceeded to splash him shamelessly with the hot water. He let go and she tried to run away but he caught her around the waist and hauled her up against him, their bodies spooned together.  
  
The world seemed to stop right there as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her hands were on his muscular chest, and she could feel the rapid thumps of his heart under her palms. Her own heart was beating so fast and her breath came out in short gasps. The laughter disappeared from her eyes as she saw the hot sexual need in his golden eyes. His hands at her waist were like burning flames through the thin fabric of her slip.  
  
He let go of one hand, slowly caressing it up her arm, neck and face, sending shivers up and down her spine. His golden eyes darkened until they looked almost a light brown and he growled low in his throat. She saw two of his sharp fangs peeking out from underneath his lips. His heart beat faster than ever before. He cupped her chin and lowered his lips to hers. Their lips met with relentless passion, but this time there was no lingering fears, no shock. There they stood, like two star-crossed lovers in the middle of the steaming water, oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
Rin wound her hands around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, skin to skin. She stroked her hands through his soft and silky silver hair, relishing in the feel of the beautiful long strands. A mew of pleasure came from her and she heard him chuckle surprisingly against her mouth. He drew her deeper into the kiss, pushing his slick tongue into her mouth, tasting of the brandy he had drank earlier. His body was lean and hard while hers was soft and curvy in all the rights places. They fit perfectly, as they were made for each other, their destinies woven by the gods.  
  
Sessshoumaru's fang grazed her bottom lip and he bit it gently, drawing out a gasp from her and nibbling it with fervor. She touched her tongue to his lips and licked them shyly, pressing herself deep into the kiss. He raked his pointed nails up and down her curved back, sending quivers of delight from her head to her toes. He moved his hands down her back to below her bottom, cupping it tenderly and stared to life up the hem of her slip, caressing the smooth bare skin beneath. How he'd longed to touch that delicate white skin, his senses were filled with only her intoxicating scent of jasmine. He moved his lips from her mouth and placed light butterfly kisses over her eyelids and cheeks down to the column of her neck, nipping at the fragile vein. She pressed her flushed face against the base of his neck, kissing the hollow and breathing in his wonderful scent of sweat mingling with maleness.  
  
Rin slid her hands down his back and arms, feeling the hard sinewy muscles contort with her touch. She could feel his hardness against her belly growing larger. She trembled at the heat of his hands on her body; they seemed to be everywhere at once, sending ripples of ecstacy through her. He licked the water droplets off her neck to her shoulder, his hands still moving upwards, finally resting below her breasts. She squirmed in his arms, wanting him to touch her aching breasts. His fingers finally touched the soft globes, massaging them deftly, making her moan in pleasure at the waves of electrical shocks going through her body. Her hands moved of their own free will down his chest to his hard muscular stomach, almost going beyond before he suddenly snapped out of his heated desire, halting her exploring hands and pushing her away.  
  
"Rin, I-" His golden eyes were glazed, like he'd just came out of a dream. He staggered backwards, shaking his head to rid himself of the cravings he still harbored. What had he done? What could possibly have possessed him to do such a thing?  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Rin looked up at him with dreamy eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips rosy from his kisses. Half of her slip had fallen off of her shoulder and half the hem was raised to her waist. She looked so beautiful standing there, like a water goddess in all her rumpled glory and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Forgive me Rin, I-I could not control myself." He turned his back to her, his hands starting to shake for the first time. His shoulders shook from the wealth of emotion inside of him. "You, you have to stay away from me Rin, for I fear that the next time this happens, I won't be able to back off." He clenched his hands tightly by his side, gritting his teeth and hung his head dejectedly.  
  
He started to walk away when a small hand touched his shoulder, making him turn back. Rin looked up at him with the most heart-warming smile and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. His eyes widened in amazement and he stood there for a second, not knowing what to do before hugging her back. He put his nose in her hair, filling his senses with her, absorbing the splendid warmth of her being.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered. "What was this for?"  
  
She giggled merrily. "You look like you need a hug, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He chuckled for the first time and heard her intake of breath at this revelation. "I've never met anyone as tenacious and free spirited as you are Rin. You make me feel good about myself and as though I can conquer the world."  
  
"You're special too, Sesshoumaru. I feel safest in your arms. Please don't make me leave."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Rin."  
  
"You could never hurt me. I know it in my heart." She looked up into his pained face and gave him a sunny smile. "I want to be with you, Sesshoumaru, forever and ever."  
  
He smiled sadly at her. " You seem so sure of yourself. What if something happens to you in the future?"  
  
"I don't like to dwell in the past or future. What I want is now, and now I want to be held in your strong arms, because you are my comfort, my pillar of strength."  
  
"I care for you too much to see you hurt Rin."  
  
"I won't get hurt, if you're be my side." Her eyes showed such trust, such innocence; he couldn't help but believe her.  
  
"You're one hell of a woman, Rin. Whatever shall I do with you?" He grinned widely.  
  
"Simply love me," was her only reply. 


	6. Kohaku

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kohaku  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Rin, realizing finally that he couldn't try to hide his feelings from her anymore. No matter how hard he tried, he would always end up with her, this innocent human girl who had changed his life so much. This was just too good to be true, she was here, sweet as ever, in his arms, her eyes full of trust and love for him. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before, like he could do anything he set his heart to. The feeling was so uplifting, he felt like a great weight had been taken off his chest.  
  
"Rin, I-"  
  
She put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "You don't have to say anything. Your actions will say it all."  
  
He nodded mutely, trailing his lean fingers down her delicate cheek, memorizing her lovely features. She closed her eyes, relishing his light touch, a serene smile appearing on her face. Sesshoumaru felt the heated rays of the afternoon sun on his head. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, saying, "We'd better go, Rin. It is almost time for lunch."  
  
Rin's eyes flew open and she nodded. "All right."  
  
He released his hold on her and took her hand in his, directing her out of the water to the rocks where their clothes lay undisturbed. Rin blushed and winked at him when she saw his full naked form when he got out of the water.  
  
"Are you uncomfortable around my nudity, Rin?"  
  
"No, of course not. It was just a shock the first time. But now I'm used to it. You don't have to cover up around me, feel free to take it off anytime." She raked her eyes down his lean muscular body, smiling appreciatively. Who could not resist looking? He was so beautiful, with his finely sculptured face and fabulous body.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, pulling on his robes and tucking his sword back in the hilt. "Whatever have I done to you, Rin?"  
  
"You've just made me a better woman," Rin smiled pleasantly. She peeled off the wet slip covering her body, shivering in the cold air. She felt the heated of his gaze on her and put on her kimono hurriedly. She tied her hair back, grinning.  
  
"We really need to get you a cloak, Rin. You cannot go walking around like this. You will catch a cold for sure." Sesshoumaru came and wrapped his fluff around her, his eyes worried.  
  
"You really worry too much about me, Sesshoumaru. I shall be fine."  
  
"I insist. We will go to the village nearby and buy you one."  
  
"Together?" Sesshoumaru had always preferred to go anywhere alone. This was a surprise to Rin.  
  
"Yes. How else am I going to know what size you wear? I need to pick up Jaken also. I was planning to meet him there this morning, until I was preoccupied with more interesting business." His golden eyes glinted teasingly down at her and she blushed, knowing she was the culprit.  
  
"Wow, this is the first time I get to go shopping with Lord Sesshoumaru! Can we fly, please?" Rin looked up at him excitedly. "I've always wanted to do it with you."  
  
He came and gathered her up in his arms and leapt off the ground, flying high into the fluffy white clouds. The cool wind blew across her moist face and the ribbon in her hair came loose, releasing the dark strands to be blown freely by the wind. Rin cuddled close to Sesshoumaru and laid her head on his chest, listening to his strong steady heartbeat. She sighed in contentment, because it felt so perfect and right, being here with him like this. She never wanted it to end. She inhaled his masculine scent, a mixture of pine trees and a scent of his own. He smelled of the deep forests he so loved to roam in everyday.  
  
As they sped over the green trees, a thought struck Rin. Sesshoumaru, he is like these trees. Strong, hard, and emotionless on the outside, yet through the tough bark, they are the ancients, deep and loving. They seem to do nothing but stand there, acres and acres of them, but they really help the enviorment by giving oxygen, life and us the one of the things we need to live. Maybe that was why he had such a bond with these ancient giants; maybe it was a connection to his past.  
  
They neared the village and Sesshoumaru landed softly at the entrance. He let her down gently. Rin glanced at him and found his face emotionless again. Was this the cold face he showed to the world?  
  
"Come, Rin." His voice was cold and distant now, and he walked ahead of her and she had to run to keep up with his long strides. They entered the bustling village just below the mountains. The shops and streets were filled with snow. People walked here and there, some looking in the shop windows looking for the merchandise. An old peddler woman was begging for a few gold coins. Sesshoumaru continued on to a shop with brightly lit windows. He opened the door for Rin and they stepped inside, surveying all the different colored fabrics and clothing available.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," the old shopkeeper exclaimed, "This is indeed an honor!"  
  
"Rin needs a cloak, Yuuta," Sesshoumaru said to him sternly.  
  
"Ah, yes! Of course, anything for someone close to Sesshoumaru-sama." He grinned widely and hurried to present some colorful fabrics for them. There were bolts of fine silk, furs and draperies in all the colors of the rainbow. Rin looked at them in awe, feeling each fabric carefully. She finally chose a pretty dark green bolt with orange chrysanthemums hand sewn on the bottom with sequins.  
  
"We need one soon."  
  
"Yes, my lord. I will get the seamstresses on it right away. Would you like us to deliver it or will you come get it from us?"  
  
"I will come and get it. When will you be finished?"  
  
"I think in a day or two."  
  
"Thank you for your services. I will come by then." He handed the shopkeeper an obscene amount of gold and walked outside with Rin.  
  
"Oh, look, Sesshoumaru, snow!"  
  
It had started to snow adroitly outside, and Rin twirled around outside the shops, her expression full of joy and sunshine it tugged at Sesshoumaru's heart. He stood there, watching her lovely form dancing with the snowflakes, her nose upturned to the skies.  
  
A door opened at a shop across the street and out walked a tall man in his early adulthood. He wore a ragged scarf around his neck and he was dressed in simple clothes. His hair was long and pulled into a tight ponytail. He had a light dusting of freckles on his nose and across his cheeks. Sesshoumaru glanced in his direction, sensing something familiar with him.  
  
The man suddenly looked to where Sesshoumaru and Rin were standing, and started to gape at them openly. He strode towards them determinedly, stopping a few feet from away.  
  
"Rin? Is that you?" The young man's eyes widened, taking in her appearance.  
  
"Ko-Kohaku?" Rin's face lighted up even more and she gave a cry, clapping her hands in delight.  
  
"Rin!" He ran up to her and swept her up in his arms, spinning her feet off the ground, laughing joyously. "It's really you!" He suddenly gave her a not so brotherly kiss sound on the mouth, rendering her and Sesshoumaru speechless. Rin went rigid in his arms, her eyes wide in shock. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened at Kohaku's action and he bared his teeth at the embracing two.  
  
Kohaku pulled her away from him a moment later, smiling down at her pale face. "How I've missed you all these years, Rin. Did you know that I thought of you everyday?"  
  
"Y-you did?" Rin touched her lips absent mindedly, her hair disheveled from his fervent hold.  
  
"Yes, and you've so much. You're still the beautiful little girl I knew back then. We have lots of catching up to do, Rin." He laid a warm hand on her cold cheek, his eyes sincere with his strong feelings for her. She smiled nervously at him and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, you remember Kohaku, don't you?"  
  
She ran up to Sesshoumaru and clasped his arm, leaning her head against him. Kohaku frowned at her slightly, confused. "Well, it is certainly nice to meet you again, Sesshoumaru-sama. How have you been all these years?" He bowed low and Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly at him.  
  
"I have been well."  
  
"That is good to hear. My sister speaks very highly of you, my lord."  
  
"We have to go," Sesshoumaru said curtly. "I trust we shall see you tonight at the palace?"  
  
"Oh," Kohaku looked a bit offended by his abruptness. "I'll be there. It was nice to meet you, and Rin too."  
  
"Come, Rin." He pivoted around and walked away with Rin trailing after him, waving back at Kohaku.  
  
She yelled back at him, "I'll see you tonight!"  
  
Kohaku stood there in the middle of the streets, under the falling snow. I will win your heart, Rin, he thought. And nothing will stop me from it. 


	7. Masked Emotions

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Masked Emotions  
  
"Sesshoumaru, that was really rude of you. Why did you talk to Kohaku like that?" Rin ran after him, panting from his long legged strides. She was confused about what had happened back there. Poor, Kohaku, they had just left him there alone, she thought. She wondered if he would be all right getting up those mountains. Being utterly loyal to Sesshoumaru, she had to follow after him. When she first saw Kohaku, she couldn't believe her eyes. He had grown so tall and handsome. She bet some lucky girl was going to vie for his affections soon. She thought about that kiss he gave her, she wondered why he had done that. It didn't seem friendly at all to her, and it was long too. But it didn't make her toes curl or her breath quicken like when Sesshoumaru kissed her. It just felt like his lips on hers, nothing. She wondered why he did that. It was so unexpected of him. The hug was okay, but the kiss had gone too far for her.  
  
After the final battle with Naraku, they had parted ways. He decided to go far away to distant lands and make his fortune, vowing he would return one day to her. They were so young back then, she eight and he ten. She never thought his feelings would go further then friendship. She had felt a kinship to him, because both their parents were lost in the feudal wars and they were orphans. He'd tried to kill her once, but she realized now that it wasn't his fault.  
  
They reached the end of the street and Sesshoumaru turned to her, his face a blank mask. "Be silent right now, Rin. Or I'm afraid I will do something you will regret." His left hand rested on the hilt of his sword and he clenched his fist tightly. That boy, how dare he? Running up to them out of nowhere and manhandling Rin like that. He felt like stabbing that boy right between the eyes, but out of respect for Rin he had restrained himself, though it was very difficult. He growled darkly, just thinking of him made his inside crawl with rage. And to think that he actually invited the conniving scumbag to dinner tonight! Sesshoumaru was afraid of what he might do if something like that happens again. The consequences would not be pretty. Rin, I wonder if you like him too?  
  
Rin shut her mouth at the fire burning in his golden eyes. I wonder what has gotten into him? She decided to ask him when he had cooled down a bit. Now was not the time to anger him more. It was snowing more heavily and white flakes fell into their hair. She trailed after him into the tavern in front of them. It was darkly lit inside, with a few customers drinking some sake. The owner recognized Sesshoumaru and offered him a table. He declined, asking if she had seen Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, ah yes. He is here. I will go get him right away, Sesshoumaru- sama." She hurried into a door behind the counter and came back a few minutes later, dragging a sleeping Jaken with her. She plopped him on the counter and slapped his face. "Wake up! I said, wake up! Your master is here."  
  
Jaken sat up sleepily, his eyes bloodshot. He wiped at them, trying to focus his vision. "M-my master is here?" He looked straight at Sesshoumaru's face and uttered a terrified yelp. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama! You're later than usual!"  
  
"I expected you to wait for me outside the tavern, Jaken. Why were you not there?" His eyes darken considerably and his mouth was set in a grim line. He had sent Jaken to do business in the village, not get drunk on his ass.  
  
"I was getting tired of waiting for you, my lord. So I decided to have a few drinks." His hands began to shake.  
  
"It was only a few drinks? It doesn't look like it. You seem to be drunk Jaken," Rin said, peering close to him.  
  
He swatted her away annoyingly, "You, Rin, are obviously very unexposed."  
  
"Eh, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Uh, never mind," Jaken said quickly, seeing the death look on Sesshoumaru's face. All those times he'd been killed and then revived by Sesshoumaru again was starting to wear thin on him.  
  
"I need to speak with you, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless voice that spelled trouble. "Outside."  
  
Jaken bowed and jumped off the counter, following Sesshoumaru out of the tavern. Rin went after them but Sesshoumaru held her back with a staying hand. "Get something to drink, Rin. I know you are thirsty." She nodded obediently and pretended to go back in but snuck back to the window to see what he was going to do to Jaken. She giggled softly when she saw Jaken cowering under Sesshoumaru's penetrating stare. She knew what was coming next. Jaken was backing away from Sesshoumaru in panic, pleading, "No, no! Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. Not again!" He drew out his sword and slashed Jaken across the neck. His head rolled ff his neck before he could utter a sound.  
  
Rin laughed out loud, startling the customers and raising a frown from the tavern keeper. She watched Sesshoumaru revive Jaken again with his Tenseiga and kick him in the behind, cursing softly. Jaken yelped at the pain and went on his knees, apologizing and begging for another chance as usual. Sesshoumaru then looked right at the window where Rin was, catching her in the act. She grinned and waved at him. He shook his head at her and curved a finger for her to come. She ran outside, laughing at Jaken's ashen face. She hugged Jaken, making him cry out in annoyance. "Let go of me! Let go!"  
  
She took his staff and ran in circles with him chasing her around Sesshoumaru, who looked on in masked amusement. "Ha, you can't get me!" Jaken caught up with her and stepped on her skirt, making her fall to her knees. He grabbed the staff from her, hugging it tightly against him. Sesshoumaru reached down and helped her up. She dusted herself off and smiled brightly, asking, "So, where to next?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, are there any more errands that you need me to do before we take off?" Jaken asked him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. You will stay here and wait for the seam stresses to finish Rin's cloak. They are at the tailor's shop."  
  
"B-but that may take the whole day, even two!" he wrung his staff impatiently.  
  
Sessshoumaru glared at him darkly and Jaken cowered under his penetrating golden eyes. "You will do as I say, Jaken. If you do not like taking orders, I suggest you be your own master then."  
  
Jaken gasped, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please do not leave me here! I have been stranded for too long, I say!" He groveled on his knees, clutching Sesshoumaru's pants. He kicked Jaken hard in the stomach, saying coldly. "When the cloak is finished, you will bring it to the palace." He turned to Rin and nodded. She smiled and came and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up into his arms and flew off into the skies again.  
  
They sped high into the clouds and Rin felt that elated feeling again. She rested her face against his strong chest, listening to his steady breathing. Today he wasn't wearing his usual armor, only the thin white kimono. She liked it this way, because she could feel his rippling muscles underneath instead of the hard plate of armor covering him. She sighed contentedly, "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He growled deeply at her. She giggled, knowing that was supposed to scare her off but it never worked. That would have terrified a stranger, but not her. She was so used to it now. "I enjoy it this way, don't you?" She played with a stray length of silvery hair that had fallen over his shoulder. Those fond memories of their time together came spilling back to her and she smiled shyly up at him. He didn't look at her, his face impassive as he flew faster over the acres of green forest. His grip tightened, as if he was fighting with some inner emotion.  
  
"I'm not supposed to."  
  
"But do you?"  
  
"We are here," he said gruffly at her. She looked down at the lush green of the trees, marveling at their beauty. A lone cliff stuck out from a high mountain and Sesshoumaru seemed to be flying towards.  
  
"Is that where we are going?" She pointed to the hanging cliff.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He landed silently and put her down. Rin walked around, surveying the foreign area. "What is this place?" she looked out in the distance, and shaded her eyes against the bright sun. She could see the trees, and the palace far away. The huge mountains roamed ahead. The air was cool and relaxing here.  
  
"It's my secret spot to think. I just thought I might share it with you."  
  
"Nobody else knows?"  
  
"Just Inuyasha, and that was by accident."  
  
"It's so beautiful. I can see almost everything from here. I wonder what the sunset would look like." She plopped down on the edge and looked beyond the horizon. Sesshoumaru came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Thank you for sharing this with me," she said quietly.  
  
He glanced at her under his eyelids, observing the tiny wisps of wind blown hair on her delicate face. He wanted to touch them, and feel her soft skin under his hands. She looked at him then, her warm brown eyes open and welcoming. He reached out and tucked the stray strands behind her ear, slowly sliding his fingers down the side of her cheek. She closed her eyes, letting him feel the shape of her face, her eyes, and her lips. She felt the light scraps of his long claws against her sensitive skin. It didn't hurt, but sent prickles down her whole body. He stopped a moment later and her eyes opened in surprise. She had been enjoying his ministrations. She took his hand in hers and laid it on her heart. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and felt his hand freeze.  
  
Rin rested her head on his strong chest. She felt tired all of a sudden, her eyes closing sleepily. He gathered into his arms, cradling her head. Her heart beat steadily in under his palm. He wrapped his fluff around them and laid down on the hard ground, thinking. Maybe they were meant to be together, since he would always end up with her after all. This was just like his father and Inuyasha's mother. Was he then, destined to become like them? He had never thought about it this way before, and it frightened him. He did not want to get hurt again, and neither did he want anything to happen to Rin. Who would take care of her, if he were to die? His kissed her sleeping forehead, sighing deeply. Their relationship was so new, it seemed so perfect at this moment, and he did not want it to end. For the first time in his life, he had actually felt happy. He closed his eyes, sinking into the dream world along with her.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," her cheerful voice woke him up from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see her laughing face above him. She grinned and leapt up, running to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Be careful Rin, it is dangerous."  
  
She smiled mischievously at him. "But you'll be there to catch me, right?" She looked down below; it was so high above the ground and jumped.  
  
Sesshoumaru got it quickly and came after her, he dived down, catching her under the arms and sweeping her off into the air.  
  
"Wahoo!" She yelled elatedly as they soared above the treetops. The air rushed by her face and she felt so free and uninhibited like a bird. "I'm flying!" He took her up into the clouds and beyond, and they flew about, sweeping and soaring with the mountains below their feet.  
  
"I think it is time we head home," Sesshoumaru said after a while. He flew her to the palace and landed at the gates. The demon guards let them pass without question and they went up the steps to the center courtyard.  
  
Kohaku was already there and he ran out with Sango to greet them. "Rin, I'm so glad you're home! I have been waiting for your return. We have so much to talk about." He clasped her hands in his, his eyes jovial. She smiled friendly at him, "Yes, we do, don't we?"  
  
"It is lunch," Sesshoumaru interrupted impatiently. "We will eat first." His eyes shot daggers at Kohaku. Kohaku abruptly released Rin's hands and laughed nervously. "Ah, yes, forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was so happy with your return that I failed to notice the time."  
  
Rin looked between the two men, her expression puzzled. Sango laughed knowingly. "What is so funny?" Rin asked her.  
  
"This is just like Inuyasha and Kouga long ago, all though a bit more civilized."  
  
"What happened with them?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "Someday Rin, you will understand. Now, come. Kagome has cooked us a huge feast. I bet Inuyasha has eaten half of it already so if you all want to eat, you had better get started now." She led them into the kitchen to see if there was anything left to eat. Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome and the children. Mirokou was preparing the tea, still wearing the cute chef's hat. They were gobbling up the food at an extremely fast pace.  
  
"Hey, hey! Spare us some! Don't be greedy now!" Kohaku sat down and grabbed a chicken leg halfway from Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha glared at him, reaching for it.  
  
"That was mine, you thief!"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled at him. He fell facedown hard on the floor. The girls all laughed and Inuyasha got up grudgingly. "Kagome, I was about to get that."  
  
"We must let he guests have their share," she scolded him. "It's not polite."  
  
"Feh, I never had manners in the first place."  
  
Kioko ran up to Kohaku and flung herself in his lap. "Kohaku, tell me a story!" Her hair was tied in a cute pink bow, her chubby cheeks ruddy. Kagome grasped her daughter arm, pulling her away. "Now, Kioko, let the poor man eat. He hasn't had a meal all day."  
  
Kohaku chuckled, "It's all right." He bent down to Kioko, "I'll tell you one at bedtime."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He winked and pinched her cheek fondly and she giggled delightedly, running to sit by her mom. "Okay people, let's dig in on what's leftover," Sango said, eyes on Inuyasha, who reddened slightly.  
  
The food was delicious, as usual, thanks to Kagome's superb cooking. Sesshoumaru remembered the talk he had with Rin in the morning and spoke up. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Everyone looked at him in surprise. Most of the time, he was the one to answer, not ask.  
  
"I believe that you like to cook."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"Well, this morning Rin happened to bring me some of her food that she made by herself. I happen to like it.'  
  
"Oh, she did? Rin, I didn't know you could cook," Kagome was taken aback by the news.  
  
"Because you never let me."  
  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I was so wrapped up in it; I simply just blew you over. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Rin grinned. "Of course I will. You'll let me help out some from now on, won't you?"  
  
Kagome said, "Yes, I realize now that I do need some help."  
  
Rin winked at Sesshoumaru and he raised his cup to her. They finished the food and Sesshoumaru got up out of his seat first, walking to the door. Rin followed him out, but was called back by Kohaku.  
  
"Rin, wait up!"  
  
She turned to him and he asked her, "I was wondering if you care to show me around the place? We can talk along the way. I have much to tell you."  
  
"Oh, if it is all right with Sesshoumaru." She looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them, thoughts racing through his mind. He did need to go pick up Jaken, and he had a few things to get straighten out with the forest demons. Leaving her alone with this man, was it safe? "I guess it would not hurt. I suggest you be back by sundown."  
  
"Yay," she popped a fist in the air. "I'll be right back, Kohaku. I have to go change into some new clothes."  
  
She smiled up at Sesshoumaru and leaned her face up to his. Rin unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," before running up the steps to her room to change.  
  
She left him standing there, with a hand on his cheek, his mouth slightly open. Kohaku watched the two, a knot tightening in his throat. 


	8. Darkness Ensues

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Darkness Ensues  
  
Rin finished changing from her wet clothes into some new ones and ran outside to meet up with Kohaku. She saw him standing there at the bottom of the steps, smiling at her. Sesshoumaru wasn't there.  
  
"Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?"  
  
"He left when you went to change."  
  
"Oh," Rin said a little disappointedly, feeling a little hurt that he wasn't there to say goodbye to her. Where could he have gone?  
  
Kohaku tried to cheer her up. "He seemed busy, so I wouldn't worry."  
  
" Thanks Kohaku. Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes," Rin said, putting up a bright smile.  
  
"Let's take a walk through the forest first, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He followed down the to the northern trail. The air was pleasant and sweet smelling to them and it was nice to walk in nature's path. They stopped by a stream, breathing in the scent of the trees. The early morning sunlight shone through the cracks in the trees. Rin looked around for the little deer but it was nowhere to be found. Some sparrows were perched on the branches, watching the two closely. Kohaku bent down and cupped some water in his hands. "Come, let's have a drink." They refreshed themselves with the icy cool water.  
  
They sat down and began talking about Kohaku's travels. He told her he made his fortune when he went on an expedition on one of the lost islands. There were many demons there and he had almost gotten himself killed. But the treasure was vast and he'd come home a very rich man. He bought a large mansion when he came back and told Rin he'd like someday for her to visit.  
  
"So, Rin. What has been going on with you these past years?"  
  
Rin got up and walked over to a boulder by the stream. "Nothing of particular, actually. After the defeat of Naraku, I was sent to live with Kagome and Inuyasha, since Sesshoumaru wanted to go on extensive travels. I would be in the way, with him always looking out for stuff, and me so I had to stay. He came back just about a week ago, and we've been together ever since."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? I remembered him, he was always so cold and distant."  
  
"He's changed so much, Kohaku. He's beginning to care again; his heart is melting, I can feel it. But I've always known him to be kind, he did save my life you know." There was a glow in her eyes and face as she said this.  
  
"Rin," Kohaku said quietly, coming to her and taking her hands in his. "When I first met you, I felt something. We were both orphans, and very lost I think. I thought we had a special bond, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, her eyes curious. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I've been thinking of you during my travels, Rin. Seeing your sweet smiling in my mind, it comforted me when I was blue. The first time we met, when you were kidnapped, I-I felt something in my heart."  
  
"I-I'm glad that I helped you somehow."  
  
He smiled, "Rin, I am in love with you."  
  
"W-what?" She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Yes, I've been in love you ever since we first met."  
  
"You, you are not serious?"  
  
"Of course I am, I could never have been more so."  
  
"Kohaku, I-"  
  
"Shhh," he put his finger on her lips, silencing her. "I have and always will. So, my dearest Rin, will you honor me by accepting my proposal for marriage?"  
  
Rin's lips trembled and she wrenched her hands free of his. "Kohaku, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"It's because of him, isn't it?"  
  
She looked down at her feet, unwilling to face him anymore. "Yes," she whispered, almost in pain. "I can't marry without love, Kohaku."  
  
"So you do not love me?"  
  
Her brown eyes burned into his. "I love you, Kohaku, but as a brother. I don't love you like I do Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I see, and tell me, does he care for you the same way you do for him."  
  
Rin smiled at him tremblingly, "He has to, Kohaku, he has to."  
  
Kohaku's pupils grew dark, and his eyes bulged out of his head. He bared his teeth and his hair stood on end. His voice came out in a hiss, like a snake. He seemed to change into another person right in front of her eyes. She started to back away in fear from him.  
  
"You? Why would you think he cared for you? He is just using you as his paramour!" Kohaku said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He doesn't love you! He is a powerful demon lord, why would he want anything to do with a human like you? You are just a toy to him, once he is tired of you, he will throw you out and have nothing to do with you! You setting yourself up to be to heart broken, Rin."  
  
"It's not true, he does care; I know he does!" She wrung her hands desperately.  
  
"You're acting like a whore, Rin, throwing yourself at him like that. I thought you knew better. He doesn't love you like I love you, he is just using you like a street whore."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Love is blind, Rin. And you're the blindest of them all. Can't you see he'll never be anything more than your lover?" Kohaku's eyes blazed. "I bet you he's laughing at the pub with his demon friends right now about how fast you threw yourself at him like that."  
  
"Stop it, just stop!" Rin covered her ears, trying to block out his heated tirade. She wouldn't look at him anymore. This was getting more frightening by the minute and he seemed to change even more.  
  
"Ah, ah!!!" Kohaku yelled, making Rin open her eyes. He was writhing, his expression painful. "Get out of ME!!!" He clutched his head, groaning.  
  
"What is going on with you?" She came to him, worried. "Kohaku, are you all right?"  
  
"GET away from ME, Rin! It's INSIDE of me!" He put his hand forward to stop her from going further. His voice changed to a hiss again. "Shut up, you idiot, you're mine, Rin!"  
  
Rin gasped, he was possessed! Green saliva leaked out of Kohaku's mouth and his face turned a deathly pale. He lunged at her, growling. Rin shrieked and turned to flee from him. He grabbed the back of her obi sash and flung her down to the ground. She struggled to get up but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ground with him.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed, his nails had grown long and sharp and now they scratched her legs mercilessly. She tried kicking him in the face but he kept dodging her. Snow was beginning to fall. "Come to me, my pretty," Kohaku hissed. He turned her around to face him and loomed over her.  
  
"You're not Kohaku!"  
  
He smiled sadistically down at her frightened face and bent to kiss her. His breath was foul, smelling of dead fish. She felt like puking. She bit him hard on the lips and he pulled away from her, blood spilling down his chin. He slapped her hard across the face, releasing her hands. She took this moment to reach for a rock nearby and hit him roughly on the head. He growled viciously and gave her a blow to her head that sent her reeling backwards.  
  
"Get away from me, whatever you are!" Rin cried desperately. He had pinned her arms down above her head with one hand and she couldn't kick him. She was so helpless. She couldn't move.  
  
"You're mine now, little birdy. I've wanted to get a taste of you ever since I saw you walking by here yesterday." He caressed her scratched, bared legs and licked his fingers of the blood, "Hmm, delicious, my sweet, delicious." She spat at him and cursed his name.  
  
"When Sesshoumaru comes, he will cut you into a million pieces," she threatened him.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. I made sure he won't ever be coming back," he lunged his face down and bit her on the ankle. It stung so badly, like a thousand needles piercing through her skin that she cried out in pain. "That's it, scream for me, my sweet." He scratched his fingers down her outer robe, slicing it open. The cold air brushed her skin and she shivered. "I'm going to have fun with you today." He dragged her slip up higher and higher to her waist, exposing her skin. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "He won't be coming."  
  
She felt tears running down her face right now, and she let out an anguished cry. He spread her legs open with his knee. She tried to close them back up but his hand on her neck stopped her. He squeezed her throat tightly, whispering, "If you want to live, you have better not move a muscle." She couldn't breathe.  
  
Oh, gods, just let me die, she thought, tears still flowing freely on her face. Her mind was so jumbled up and she couldn't think straight. She heard his gasp from far away and saw a figure with long white hair slash his neck. Kohaku fell down in a heap and twitched convulsively. Something green came hissing out of his mouth and sped away into the sky.  
  
"Rin? Rin? Rin!"  
  
She heard her name being called faintly by a deep masculine voice. Everything was blurry, and she was so dizzy. Her eyes closed to the impending darkness and she knew no more. 


	9. The Quest

"Simply Love Me"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Quest  
  
Sesshoumaru touched Rin's cold face, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. She wasn't answering him, her face unconscious. He stood up and stared down at Kohaku's unmoving form, feeling such fury rising up inside of him. He raised Toukijin high above his head, preparing to strike the final blow.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, STOP!" Inuyasha's voice rang out across the forest, echoing loudly. He jumped down from one of the trees and flung himself in front of Kohaku, his Tetsusaiga ready. "I won't let you hurt him."  
  
"Move out of my way, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, his voice icy cold with malice. "I will not hesitate to kill you too."  
  
"Can't you see? It wasn't his fault, he was possessed!"  
  
"It does not matter. He should not have touched what was mine."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're going to kill an innocent man? You're blinded by your love for her, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The whites of Sesshoumaru's eyes burned a bright red; his fangs grew longer until they stuck out from his lips. He advanced toward Inuyasha, baring his teeth.  
  
A hooded figure cloaked in red threw itself in front of Sesshoumaru with a cry. The hood flew back. He stared in surprise at Kagome's face. "Please, don't hurt them, think of what that'll accomplish!" Kagome pleaded with him.  
  
"S-Sess," Rin spoke and moved, trying to lift her head up.  
  
"Rin!" He knelt down beside her and took her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "Are you all right?"  
  
She shivered, her teeth cackling. "I-It's cold, Sesshoumaru. It's so cold," her voice was barely audible. He hurriedly wrapped his fluff around her, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Rin. I'll get you all warmed up soon," Sesshoumaru picked her up, nodding to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Take care of the boy. I'll meet you up at the palace." He jumped off into the air and flew to the palace. He saw Sango running down the steps to meet them.  
  
"Oh my gods!" Sango looked at Rin's pale face, feeling alarmed. "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha came with Kagome a moment later, carrying Kohaku. Sango gasped at her brother's tattered clothing. "Kohaku? Who did this to you?"  
  
"He was possessed," Kagome said. "He tried to kill Rin."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! Please, forgive him," said Sango. She turned to Kagome, "But, how?"  
  
"Get her bed ready, Sango," Kagome said, "I'll explain on the way." She was glad that the kids were sleeping and couldn't see of this.  
  
Sesshoumaru swept into Rin's room and laid her down on the bed. He lit a fire and knelt by her bedside. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing rather harshly. Her hair was matted in sweat and she was shivering badly, even though there was a sweltering hot fire going and she was under a ton of blankets. She started to cough fiercely and Sango came in with a wet towel and started wiping her forehead with it. Sesshoumaru took her hand in his, wishing he had come sooner.  
  
Inuyasha came in and announced, "Mirokou's here. Everybody out, he has to see her privately." Mirokou came in, his tone worried. "My gods, are we burning someone in here? It's hot as hell!" He wiped the sweat already pouring from his forehead and came to knelt at Rin's side.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at this, but went outside to wait with the others at Inuyasha's pleading look.  
  
He stood outside with the others, leaning against the pillar, watching the snowfall vaguely, his mind on Rin.  
  
He remembered those happy times, her laughing face as she chased Jaken with the watermelon. Her sweet smile when she caught her first fish. Such concern in her eyes when she saw him hurt under that tree. Her cheesy smile when he asked how she'd gotten hurt. Will they just be memories now? Hell, Rin, how am I supposed to go on without you? I want to see your sunny smile again. He clenched his fists, wishing he had come sooner. He had trusted for the first time in years, and he had trusted too much. It's all my fault she's like this; I should have heeded the warning when they told me. I had too much pride. His whole body shook with the depths of his feelings for her. He didn't know it would hurt this much.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Sesshoumaru punched a pillar nearby, making some tiles from the roof come crashing to the ground into a million pieces. He heard the gasps from Sango and Kagome. It was the most emotion he had shown in a very long time, and he was not surprised at their reaction.  
  
Kagome came and put a steady, comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. "Sesshoumaru-sama," there was a bit of hesitation in her voice.  
  
He shook himself from her touch and growled darkly. "I can't take this anymore!" He went back into Rin's room, intent on getting some answers. Mirokou looked up from his ministering in surprise.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama-"  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
Mirokou looked nervous. "I-I am not really sure. It seems as though she has a lot poison in her blood. I think she is dying, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Dying?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her pale face, and his heart wrenched at the thought. He went down to her side, and touched her cold face. Her breathing was more ragged than before and she was so damn pale. "I-I never thought this would happen." To see her suffer like this, it pained him. "Well, I could always revive her, right?" He rested his hand on Tenseiga, the famed reviving sword.  
  
"It is not that simple. As we speak, the poison is taking a piece of her soul every hour. I believe the demon that bit her in the forest injected the poison. It's holding the pieces of her soul right now and pretty soon all of it. She is going to die without a soul for you to revive, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Where is the demon?"  
  
"I believe it is located inside one of the mountains in the north. You will have to bring her with you. But I must warn, it will not be an easy task. This demon disguises itself as other things, so be on your guard."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded grimly, picking Rin up and putting her on his back. She stirred then, coughing loudly, and gripping his armor tightly.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru?" Rin said in a strained voice.  
  
"I'm here. Don't talk Rin, save your strength," he said, nuzzling her face for some comfort. She rubbed her nose against his cheek as an answer, and closed her wearied eyes again. He carried her outside where everyone was waiting with worry.  
  
Kagome came to him, "How is she?"  
  
He explained to them that he had to go get the parts of Rin's soul back, and Inuyasha volunteered to accompany him along with Jaken. "Are you sure you want to leave your family?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I'm going to die or anything. I've been through worst, remember? This demon's gonna be a piece of cake." Inuyasha drew out his sword, "Anyways, I'm glad to help a brother out when his woman's in trouble."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at him, "I never said-"  
  
"Uncle Sess?" Mori tugged at his sword to gain his attention.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Mori?" He bent down to look at Mori, Inuyasha's son that looked so much like him, with the elfish ears and golden eyes. What would it be like to have one of my own, Sesshoumaru thought?  
  
"Is she gonna to be okay?" Mori fiddled with his sash nervously.  
  
"She will, Mori. She will." He ruffled Mori's silver hair, "Don't you worry, I'll take care of her now."  
  
"But you always have, Uncle."  
  
"Yes, I guess I have, haven't I?"  
  
"Uh huh," Mori gave him an unexpected hug then, and whispered, "Come back soon?"  
  
"I try, there're no guarantees," Sesshoumaru said quietly, meaning it. "You be a good boy now, all right? Because I'm going to teach you sword lessons when I come back."  
  
Mori looked at him in awe. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you! I can't wait! You hear that, Mama?" He ran over to Kagome and hugged her knees, grinning widely. "Uncle Sess is gonna teach me to use a sword!"  
  
"I heard, sweetheart, I heard," Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a smile.  
  
He nodded at her and beckoned to Inuyasha and Jaken. "Come, let us hurry."  
  
"Wait!" Mirokou ran out with a small pouch and handed it to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshoumaru looked curiously at the pouch.  
  
"It's some herbs I mixed up, it should help slow the poison and make her feel better." He opened in and scooped out a tiny bit of the green, glittery powder. "She is to sniff it and it'll work it's magic." He held it under Rin's nose, but Jaken spoke up. "Hey! How do we know it's not some venom?"  
  
"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said quietly, hitting him on the head with the end of his sword.  
  
Rin sniffed the powder, and some color returned to her face. "Thank you," she said. "I feel much better now." She gripped Mirokou's hand in thanks. "Good luck," Mirokou said.  
  
Inuyasha kissed his family goodbye and off they went into the sunset, in search of the demon.  
  
He stared at the vast mountains and the plains that stretched below them. It was going to be a long journey, and he only hoped that he could make it in time.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it was so short; it's just a beginning to the quest. Ah, where will I take you from there? You'll have to see in the next chapter. Here's a question for you, when this story ends, and it will end someday, would you all like an epilogue? Thanks for your reviews; they let me know if someone is actually reading this. =) Enter shameless self promotion here By the way, if you're bored and waiting for Chapter 10, and you like Inu/Kag stories, than you might want to check out my new Inu/Kag story, "Beneath the Howling Stars." It's a move away from all the Sess/Rin stories I've written. I wanted to try something different. It's set in 1758, France and is going to be long, I'm telling you. ;) 


End file.
